Storm Call
(Spell) (STRUN) (BAH) (QO) |Sound = StormCall.ogg }} Storm Call is a dragon shout in . Effects The Storm Call shout creates a heavy downpour, accompanied by a fierce thunderstorm directly above the Dragonborn that throws powerful bolts of lightning down upon anyone underneath, friend and foe alike. This Shout will hit and most likely kill citizens, friendly characters and followers if used in a town, which will incur a massive bounty (if in a large city, up to 20,000 ). In addition, the Shout can only be used outside. Shout leveling *1 Word: 60 seconds of heavy downpour and thunderbolts, each dealing 40 damage that hits randomly every 3–6 seconds. Range: around 100 feet. *2 Words: 120 seconds of heavy downpour and thunderbolts, each dealing 60 damage that hit randomly every 3–6 seconds. Range: around 100 feet. *3 Words: 180 seconds of heavy downpour and thunderbolts, each dealing 80 damage that hit randomly every 3–6 seconds. Range: around 150 feet. Word Wall Trivia *Friendly characters, such as Hold Guards, will sometimes turn hostile when in contact with the shout, even if the shout initially was not directed at them, due to the nature of the Shout attacking both hostile and friendly characters. *Alduin uses a variation of this Shout at the beginning of the game to destroy Helgen, in the first battle against Alduin atop the Throat of the World, and again in Sovngarde. Instead of a lightning storm, however, he summons a meteor shower. Through use of the console command psb on the PC version, the Dragonborn can access this unavailable Shout, along with several other "Dragon" variations of other Shouts. *The word wall for "Strun" was first displayed at Bethesda's booth at E3 2011. It is also the same word wall that the Skyrim Collector's Edition Alduin Statue features Alduin sitting atop. This can also be seen in a loading screen. **This may be a reference to the aforementioned unique shout he uses in-game being a variation of the Storm Call shout. It may also be a reference that "Heimverlund" is another name for Alduin who journeyed from Atmora ("the brutal north") to Skyrim, due to the word wall for "Strun" being found in Skuldafn, his base of operations, and where he jealously guards the portal to Sovngarde with the help of Nahkriin ("Vengeance"). *At a recharge time of ten minutes (when using all three words of the Shout), this Shout has by far the longest cooldown period. *If the word wall at the Skuldafn ruins is skipped, it is impossible to get it again, since Skuldafn can only be visited once. For PC users, however, it can still be accessed via console commands. *This shout and the Throw Voice shout are the only shouts to have every word wall dungeon guarded by a Dragon Priest. *Although Blackreach is a subterranean location, Storm Call still works inside it (unlike other places). *Alduin's version of the Storm Call shout works inside any building. *The shout can be countered by using Clear Skies. *This shout can be used in Apocrypha and the Soul Cairn. *This shout is one of the most challenging to obtain as all three words are located in the lairs of Dragon Priests. However, the Dragonborn can learn the word in Forelhost without actually encountering the priest, since this is located outside the lair. *This shout is the attack audio of Greybeard Mentor from the Heroes of Skyrim expansion for . Bugs * When Vokun is dead in the High Gate Ruins, the word wall may not work. *If the Dragonborn uses the shout outside as normal, then enter a location with no roof (such as Bloated Man's Grotto), there will be no rain inside even though the sky is visible. *When using the Storm Call shout inside the boneyard , the rain may stop but the lighting may not cease even after the allotted time period for the storm has passed. **The Clear Skies shout may fix this. Appearances * * de:Sturmruf es:Invocar tormenta ru:Грозовой зов